


Nunca serás un error

by OlivierCash



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji dice algo sobre lo que Hijikata no esta de acuerdo y quiere que eso quede claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca serás un error

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, Peacemaker pertenece a Nanae Chrono.

Desde el primer momento en el que le había dicho de salir justo en el instante en el que Tetsu no paraba de pedirle una espada, Hijikata había sabido que Souji quería hablar con él de algo. Pero, en vez de aprovechar cuando fueron de camino a la tienda de chucherías para hablar de eso, Hijikata se permitió a si mismo disfrutar de la compañía de Souji.

Para su desgracia, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos como lo hicieron en su día. Por ello, en cuanto veía la más mínima ocasión para poder estar con él, hacía lo que fuera para aprovecharla al máximo. 

Incluso le compró unas chuches. Sin embargo, eso no era nada nuevo. Hijikata solía cumplirle esos pequeños caprichos a Souji y jamás le había negado comprarle una chuche. Aunque él mismo las despreciara en cierta manera y jamás pensara en comerse eso. Eran un alimento para críos, no para alguien como él. Pero no podía culpar a Souji, comprendía que quería darse algunos lujos que no pudo disfrutar como le hubiera gustado cuando era un niño.

Fue en ese camino vacío rodeado de campos. Con la luz anaranjada del amanecer, que volvía a los verdes no tan verdes como en el día. Fue en ese lugar, cuando Hijikata se dio cuenta de que era hora de que Souji le dijera el porqué de ese momento.

Y le habló de lo que se temía, del porqué no le quería entregar una espada a Tetsu, Hijiakata no le respondió directamente. Había tantas razones para que no lo hiciera, pero la que siempre le venía a la cabeza, era el propio Souji.

Souji comenzó a caminar, adelantándolo, ni recordaba en ese momento cuando se habían quedado quietos. Hijikata solo pudo ver la espalda de Souji, en ningún momento le vio la cara. Pero esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón.

Pero la que más fuerza tenía y hasta le resultó dolorosa a Hijikata, fue la palabra “error” Porque Hijikata siempre se había sentido culpable por lo que ocurrió con Souji, pero jamás lo había considerado un error, jamás podría considerar nada relacionado con Souji un error. Era de las pocas personas que de verdad eran capaces de alegrarle el día y conseguir que esos días grises, se tiñeran de mil colores.

Durante unos instantes fue totalmente incapaz de moverse, pero de repente, sintió que tenía que abrazar a Souji, como si sus vidas dependieran en ello, debía hacer y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Y lo hizo.

Estiró su mano para sujetar a Souji por el brazo, lo sujetó con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño. Luego lo giró y en unos segundos, Hijikata abrazó a Souji como si le fuera la vida en ello. A Souji ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar de lo rápido que fue.

Aunque por alguna razón, se sentía realmente bien al estar en los brazos de Hijikata. Como las anteriores veces que se habían abrazado, por alguna razón, era muy agradable.

— Souji— comenzó Hijikata con su profunda voz— Puede que haya muchas cosas de las que me sienta culpable respecto a algunas cosas que has tenido que hacer por mi culpa— Souji se le quedó mirando sorprendido— Pero jamás de los jamases, he sentido que haya algo relacionado contigo, que se parezca magnánimamente a un error— aseguró Hijikata.

Hijikata se separó un poco de Souji y apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de este, para encararlo, cara a cara.

— Al contrario, eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida— aseguró Hijikata.

Souji se estiró un poco para colgarse del cuello de Hijikata y obligó a este a agacharse. Y de repente, sin saber como, estaban compartiendo un apasionado e increíble beso. De repente, todo lo demás dejo de importar.


End file.
